


Keep me in your chest, keep me in your skin.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a lot of fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn't like cuddling, but when it comes to Luke, it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me in your chest, keep me in your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is really short, but I wrote it in like half an hour because I needed to write something about this http://lumoonnoworries.tumblr.com/post/92482344305/lashtonship-i-fucking-cant-breath-wtfff-is
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes.  
> Enjoy babes x

Ashton isn't one of those guys who likes to cuddle. He needs his space, he feels weird and uncomfortable when he has another person all over him. He just doesn't like it.

And Luke knows it.

So he feels kind of special everytime Ashton curls himself around him.

Luke is lying on the couch playing with his phone when Ashton lies down and curls himself around him, with his arms around his neck and one leg on top of Luke's. 

And Luke knows this is a big deal, this is something important, because Ashton just cuddles him when something's wrong.

He doesn't say anything at first. He stays lying there with his attention put on his phone, but then Ashton starts moving over him. He pushes himself on top of Luke and slips one of his legs between Luke's legs as he nuzzles his face into Luke's neck.

And Luke can't help the little smile that appears in his lips then. 

He throws his phone somewhere in the couch and looks at Ashton, who's hovering on top of him now, his face really close to Luke's.

"What's up?" Luke mumbles, with the little smile still playing in his lips.

Ashton doesn't answer, he just shrugs and hides his face in Luke's neck.

Luke disentangles their legs and pushes Ashton away a little, so he can move underneath him to lie on his back and look at Ashton properly. Now Ashton is straddling Luke and their chests are pressed up together.

"Ash, what's going on?" he asks again, and the little smile is replaced by a concerned look.

"Nothing," Ashton replies whispering "really".

And Luke doesn't believe him, but his eyes are shining and his expression is soft and he hides his face in Luke's neck again, so Luke doesn't argue and curls his arms around Ashton's back, rubbing it up and down.

They stay like that for a while, in silence. And Luke loves it. 

Luke loves the pressure of Ashton's body over his. He loves the feeling of Ashton's chest moving against his own with every breath he takes. He loves how Ashton's slow breathing tickles his neck. He loves that everything he can breath right now is Ashton's scent.

And then Ashton breaks the silence.

"Nothing's wrong, believe me" he mutters in Luke's ear before he lifts his face from Luke's neck. He moves closer until his nose rubs against Luke's softly "I just-" he begins talking again and his lips brush against Luke's, it makes Luke's heart skip a beat "I just want to be close to you".

And Luke knows that this is a big deal. This is really important. Something really fucking important. Because Ashton doesn't like to cuddle, Ashton doesn't like to be too close to someone, but here he is, on top of Luke. And if Luke lifts his head just a little their lips will touch. And this is important and Luke feels overwhelmed and his chest feels like it will burst in any second.

"Sometimes I need to feel you close, that's all" Ashton whispers again, and his lips brush against Luke's one more time and Luke can't stand this anymore.

So he lifts his head from the couch and presses their mouths together. 

It's a sweet kiss. Ashton just presses against Luke's lips until Luke's head is resting on the couch again and he brushes Luke's lips with his own gently. Luke slips his hands down Ashton's back until he places them in Ashton's hips and Ashton entangles one of his hands in Luke's hair, making him groan. 

Ashton pulls away after a while, he bites Luke's bottom lip and laughs against his mouth when Luke groans again.

"I really like to feel you close" Ashton whispers, his breath hitting Luke's burning red lips. 

Ashton hides his head in Luke's neck one more time and Luke can't breath properly, he really can't. His heart is beating frantically and he knows that Ashton can feel it against his own chest. His breathing is heavy and he feels a strange pressure in his head, behind his eyes, that disappears only when Ashton starts to place small kisses in his neck.

Luke rubs circles in Ashtons waist, slipping his hands under his tshirt and he thinks that yeah, he really likes to feel Ashton close too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it, please <3


End file.
